1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns in general terms a headlight for a motor vehicle comprising a light shield mechanism having at least two rotary light shields for producing respectively two different light beams. More particularly, the invention concerns a dual-function headlight capable of producing dipped/low beams and main light beams for both left-hand and right-hand traffic modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual-function headlight comprising two rotary light shields is known from the inventive entity. The light shields make it possible to obtain a cutoff, so as to obtain, notably, dipped/low beam light beam for right-hand traffic and left-hand traffic modes. The rotation of the shields and their angular positioning are obtained by means of a control by stepping motor. This solution of control by stepping motor has drawbacks.
A stepping motor is an actuator that remains relatively expensive and that requires adapted electronics, capable of generating the various pulsed signals necessary for its control. In addition, the problem of the loss of a step is liable to introduce imprecision in the angular positioning of the shields, which requires the implementation of particular provisions for periodically referencing the angular position of the axis of the stepping motor.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an improved headlight that overcomes one or more of the problems of the prior art.